A Whole New Perspective
by alexamples
Summary: We finally get to see what happens after you've turned off the controller. Buckle up cause we're gotta catch em' all!


_**Author's Note**_**:**

**Disclaimer: **This is a Pokémon fanfic, the characters in the story belongs to their respective owners.

This story switches from the real world and the Pokémon world, I will be using italic for the real world and normal font for the Pokémon world, please don't be confused!

_A wild Rattata appeared!_

Oh god, why the heck does this human keeps farming rattatas?

_Cell used quick attack! _

_Rattata fainted._

The console's battery is low! I can finally play in my own, it's been 8 hours, please don't plug a charger. PLEASE DON'T!

"_Jay! You should sleep now, you have classes tomorrow right?"_

"_Yes mom_!"

"_I'll just save my progress."_

Here we go again, this event that takes place whenever he wants to stop playing,

AHHHHHHHH!

_Saving, please don't turn off the device._

It's done! This event which makes you paralyzed for a minute is done! I can finally roam around in my own! YES! YES!

He forgot taking my Pokémon to the center, what could you expect?

"Hi Nurse Joy! How's it going?

"I'm ok Link, did your pokemon fainted again?"

"Not really just a bit of scratch."

"Okay, let me heal them."

"Here it's done. Remember to buy some potions in the shop! See you!"

"Thanks!"

I was walking towards the park when I noticed the trainers forming a circle beside the cafe. I wonder what's going on.

"Hey, miss can I ask you what's going on?" I asked.

"A legendary popped up inside the fountain's water! Our pokedex can't recognize though."

"Oh ok, thanks!"

A legendary? I never saw one before. I tried to squish from the trainers who continuously scanning for the data. At once I reached the fountain, the Pokémon is blue with a red gem on its chest. I tried scanning it with my pokedex, and woahla! It worked! Its name **Manaphy**, it's a seafaring Pokémon, found in, in what?! In **Sinnoh Region**?! The other trainers were shocked too when I told them about it. How come a **Sinnoh** Pokémon reaches **Hoenn**? This is just madness.

One trainer tried to catch it but he can't, and then others tried too, even when one tried to use a master ball, it didn't worked. They all tried, but they can't. Sooner, the hype starts to go down and trainers started to leave. Days passed by and Manaphy is now a normal sight to us.

(An hour in the real word = days to the Pokémon world or sometimes random.)

I was observing Manaphy from a bench, when a trainer, let me rephrase that. A super cute girl trainer asks me to battle. Of course, I accepted it; I would look coward to her if I did not.

_Go, Cell!_

_Celine sent out Bulbapop!_

Her name's Celine, what a pretty name.

_Cell used Ember!_

_It's super effective!_

_Bulbapop used Sleep powder!_

_Cell fell asleep!_

I only have three pokemon,( it's the rules okay! Don't you try blame me!) It will be embarrassing if I lose.

_Link switched out Crane!_

_Crane used Earthquake!_

_Bulbapop fainted!_

_Celine sent out Vanisher!_

_Crane used Earthquake!_

_It's super effective! Vanisher fainted._

_Celine sent out Cramps!_

_Crane used Earthquake, but it failed!_

_Cramps used Sleep powder, but it failed!_

_Crane used Earthquake!_

_Cramps fainted!_

_Celine defeated, Link earned P190 (Can't find a good poke dollar sign) for winning._

"Hey you're good! Especially your Torterra, Crane. Want to be my friend?"

"Uh-uh Yes?" I answered with red cheeks.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

"Link, you're Celine right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Link. I need to go, see you, bye!"

Woo,I almost skipped a heartbeat there. Not because of the fight but beca- Oh never mind.

I need to level up my Cell, he's the most powerful in my team, and because he's a Blaziken, period.

I really want to travel but I don't have a flying type yet, and if I try to travel without it, Jay may caught me moving around without playing his game, and he will be sure scared.

I guess I'm stuck here in this medium sized town. Without a thing to do. No gyms, no battletower, no everything.

I walked towards the fountain that Manaphy had chosen to live in; she's just there, swimming around. I wonder what Jay reaction is if he saw this. I'm just there watching her swim, thinking about how come my pokedex recognized her but the others don't.

Suddenly I realized that my pokedex came from my Dad, which I guess travelled far enough to scan Manaphy, then he done some things that resets the pokedex with the pokemon datas he scanned there.

And if you're wondering, how did you get your pokedex? Well, Jay (my owner) bought this game with me in it. He opened this game and shoot! Im here, I know that's creepy and should be a creepy pasta, but I don't know. My memories got erased and only recovered randomly like a while ago.

It's weird right? Bu-

ZZZzzzZZZzzZZZTTT

_Press start button._

Oh god. He's here again.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So sorry for the first chapter or intro or whatever you call it, to be so short. **

**If you're generous enough to favorite this then thank you! And I need feedback :D**


End file.
